


When We're Dead

by femmesteve



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closeted Character, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, No mpreg, Omega Will Graham, One Night Stands, Porn Watching, Pregnancy Kink, Sexism, Underage Sex, kabloom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Will was born an omega and as he grows older, he uncovers his own unorthodox desires. He seeks out an alpha with the same way of thinking.





	When We're Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write again, so here I am with my very first A/B/O fic.  
> Let me explain my universe: The traditional relationship is between an alpha and omega of opposite sexes. Anything that deviates from that is considered taboo. This fic is about an omegan teen Will and how he is struggling with his desires.  
> I have plans for this story, but feedback is VITAL to it's survival! So, if youre interested and want more, you MUST let me know.

Shortly after Will turned fourteen he experienced his first heat. It was completely awful and he had truly thought that he was dying. His omegan mother had cheered his presentation and laughed at his dramatic assumption.

"Will I get pregnant?" He had asked his mother, causing her to emit another melodious laugh.

"Male omegas can't get pregnant, silly Willy," She had responded.

Will had been relieved.

However, as he approached the age of eighteen,  he found that his feelings had changed. He was confused. He had always been taught that a male omega's goal in life was to impregnate an alpha woman, to satiate his nurturing nature by caring for the pregnant woman and then their child. Then... Why did a male omega experience heats in the first place? Was it just God's curse?

It was common knowledge that a beta woman could not satisfy an omega male during his heat. Only the strong hand of an alpha could do the trick, their scent and touch all that he would need. It was the same for an omegan woman. They needed an alpha.

They had been taught this all their lives, and yet, Will's closest friend had decided that she would rather engage in the taboo. On the night of their senior prom, Beverly Katz, a beautiful beta woman, had brought her mate from another school. Her name was Alana Bloom and she was very blatantly and unapologetically, an omega. Heads had spun that night.

Two women, and to make it worse, beta and omega! They had been asked to leave. Will had watched them exit the gym with their arms locked. Their mixed scents had been lovely, and Will missed it immediately.

The event had sparked something in Will. That night after shedding his tux and settling into bed, he opened his laptop. It took him a while to gather the nerve, but he eventually pulled up the site that he wanted.

Of course Will had watched porn before, he was nearly an adult, but he had never been so bold as to venture away from the typical "Alpha/Omega, Female/Male" tabs. There had always been something off to him about how female omegas squealed when being thrust into, breasts bouncing and thighs shaking. He would often cup his own chest and miss the absence, distracting himself from what was on the screen. It was the same when the roles were reversed. He could admire the strong alpha woman as she held down her omegan partner, thrusting her fingers inside of his slick hole. If he was feeling adventurous, he would seek out videos where the omegan was fucked with a strap-on. Every genre he explored left more to be desired. He would often give up and close his laptop, bringing himself off to the thoughts of alpha classmates. Male alpha classmates. He always felt guilty after those nights.

That particular night, with his laptop balanced on top of his knees, Will indulged. He clicked into the "Alpha/Omega" category and then, after a moment of hesitation, "Male/Male". His stomach flip flopped as he searched for the safest video to watch. He glanced at the door, and clicked on a video.

That was when Will gave in at last to what he had been suppressing for so long. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft omegan whimpers that were forced from the man on the screen's lips. He squeezed his legs and ignored his growing erection, focusing instead on the slick building between his legs. He stuck his hand into his pajama pants and allowed his fingertips to brush against his slick hole. As he slowly sunk the finger inside of him, he allowed himself to think. He didn't think that a woman could satisfy him with her fingers, or a fake cock, and he realized then that he never had.

He had always wanted a male alpha. A mate with a thick cock that was made for breeding, so big and deep inside of him that it hurt. Filling him up completely and then knotting him. Claiming him. He imagined wearing the bite of a male alpha in public and squeezed around the single digit inside of him. Everyone would smell it on him. He clenched his teeth and at last gripped his cock, stroking it firmly until he was coming hard.

When he was done he looked in disbelief at the video still playing on his laptop. He felt ashamed, but more satisfied than anything. He made a decision then, as he began to clean up.

 

Will took his discovery a step further the following weekend. He had already watched his fill of porn throughout the week, and found that he needed more. His heat was fast approaching, and he thought that just maybe, he could find someone to spend it with. Alphas had offered to help before, but Will had denied them each time. He never could understand why until recently. They had all been women.

Inside of his town's only gay bar, Will stuck out terribly. He was just shy of turning eighteen, arguably the youngest one there. He was aware that a younger omega's scent was sweeter. A virgin's even sweeter. He had planned to use this to his advantage, but he found himself scared to death anytime a passing alpha paused to sniff the air around him. So far they had all moved along after one glance, most likely afraid of his age.

Will was about to give up and leave, playing idly with a spilled container of toothpicks when someone slid into the other side of the booth. He bristled, nose flaring as he scented the stranger out of instinct. His eyes slowly traveled up to rest on the older alpha's face, swallowing hard. The alpha smiled upon being noticed, but his eyes were hard and dark. Frightening. _Enticing._

"My name is Hannibal Lecter," The alpha said, reaching across the table to slowly place his hand over Will's.

Will jumped, but didn't take his hand away. He swallowed again.

"I'm Will," He responded softly.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this, Will?" Hannibal asked, taking his hand away. Will missed the warmth immediately.

"I don't think so."

"No?" Hannibal's eyes shone with amusement, but he didn't try to argue, "A drink?" He asked.

"I'm not-," Will swallowed, "You could get in trouble." He said.

"At my house, then?" Hannibal offered.

Will startled briefly, a bit taken aback by the alpha's boldness. He said nothing for a moment.

"Is it so surprising that I want to take you home with me?" Hannibal asked, watching in delight as Will's reddened face darkened.

"I've never.." Will stopped, instead beginning to chew on the inside of his mouth.

"I can tell there's a great many things that you've never done, Will." Hannibal reached for Will's hand again, covering it softly with his larger one. He watched the immediate effect it had on the omega. So touch starved.

Will nodded, bringing himself to stand. The sudden movement caused the air to stir, filling Hannibal's nose with Will's scent. Arousal, raw omegan need. Hannibal stood as well, offering Will his arm.

Will ducked his head, avoiding the view of everyone else as they left the bar together. He glanced to his bike where he had chained it to a street sign outside. He could get it tomorrow, he thought.

Hannibal's car turned out to be a sleek, black model, very obviously quite expensive. It smelled of leather and Hannibal's musk. Will settled into the passenger side and tried not to breathe too deeply. The car ride was very silent, and at one point, Will took it upon himself to turn on the radio. Soft classical music had filled the car, and it calmed Will a bit.

As Hannibal pulled into his own driveway, Will couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him. The alpha's status did not stop at his car. His house was huge and beautiful. With a glance down at his hole filled jeans and plain, long sleeved shirt, he couldn't help but wonder..

Dread filled him as his brain began to wander. This man was probably very well known. There was no way he didn't have a wife on his arm. What if she was out for the night and Will was intruding on her home? He suppressed a distressed whimper, a telling omegan noise of discomfort. He would not ruin this for himself. What did he care? It wasn't like Hannibal would keep him around.

Hannibal opened Will's car door for him, and then lead him inside. Will tried not to let his excitement show as he took in the home's appearance. It was elegantly decorated and furnished in coal and various shades of red.

Hannibal touched his shoulder briefly, before directing him into a comfortable looking sitting room. There was already a tumbler of amber liquid on the table, and Hannibal poured them both glasses. Will sniffed it suspiciously. He had never had alcohol before. A small sip told him that he didn't like this particular kind. It was spiced with something that remained on his tongue, tingling.

They sat after Hannibal started a fire. Will forced tiny sips of his drink, nervous again.

"Tell me what you want from me tonight," Hannibal instructed.

Will stared into his glass, "I didn't think I'd get this far," He confessed.

Hannibal chuckled softly, setting his drink down on the table and moving to sit closer to Will.

"Look at me," He said, taking Will's drink from him and setting it beside his own, "Think about what you want, Will." He instructed.

Will forced himself to meet eyes with the alpha, biting his lip. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He was so embarrassed and scared.

"I want.." Will's face burned, and tears pricked at his eyes, threatening, "God, please don't make me do this."

"Ask me for it," Hannibal said.

The alpha watched the boy's face twist, tears beginning to fall onto his red cheeks. His scent was intoxicating. A young and un-tainted omega. Scared of what he really wanted, surely brought up with traditional beliefs.

Will let out a long whimper, breaking Hannibal from his thoughts. Closing his watery blue eyes, he very clearly whispered,

"I want you to breed me."

Hannibal emitted a pleased noise, reaching with a fingertip to brush away a stray tear on Will's cheek.

"There, let me take care of you, sweet boy," He muttered. 

Hannibal's bedroom was as strangely decorated as the rest of his home, and Will took it in slowly as he lifted his shirt over his head. Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed, hands at Will's hips with the boy standing between his legs.Will's hands shook as he shed his pants, stepping out of them carefully. Hannibal could see Will's erection through his underwear, pressing against the thin fabric.

Will breathed a bit raggedly, and his heart raced. Did he look good? Did he smell good? Did Hannibal want him?

Hannibal touched him softly, unaware of Will's racing mind. He touched the omega's hairless chest, brushing his nipples to hear him gasp softly. He did this idly until he couldn't any more, his cock throbbing in his trousers.

"On the bed," Hannibal commanded, standing to strip himself of his clothing.

Will moved quickly to obey, sitting on the bed. He propped himself up on his hands and watched the man unbutton his shirt, caught in his hard gaze and unable to look away. Hannibal folded every piece of clothing that he shed, going so far as to walk across the room with his cock out to place them on the dresser. A whine caught in Will's throat at the sight, feeling slick gather at his hole. 

Rejoining the boy on the bed, Hannibal crawled over him, pressing his nose to Will's neck and breathing deeply. He pressed his erection to Will's clothed one, groaning against his skin.

"Do you want it inside, Will?" Hannibal muttered.

Will nodded, eyes squeezed shut, "Please."

"It will hurt," Hannibal warned, rutting steadily against the boy beneath him.

"I want it!" Will said.

Hannibal breathed out shakily, feeling the wetness he had left behind on the front of Will's boxers. He touched it, teasing with a fingertip until Will began to whine, legs spreading. He relented at that, peeling Will's underwear down and tossing them behind him. Will was dripping wet, the rosy entrance slick and beautiful.

"Bend your legs," Hannibal said, watching as Will did so.

Hannibal licked his fingertips delicately, before pressing his index first to the entrance. It slid inside easily, and Hannibal watched as the ring stretched. Will was panting then, trying to stay lose and cooperate, not to close his legs.

Hannibal worked in another finger before he began to move, sinking them inside of Will and crossing them so that the intrusion was thicker. Will gripped the back of his knees as his feet began to slide down the comforter, legs shaking in the slightest. He had been gnawing on his lower lip, but he released it to speak.

"Are you going to give me a child?" He asked, voice soft and unsure.

Hannibal paused, taken aback. He lifted his eyes to Will's reddened face, finding the boy's eyes closed. Surely, he knew his own biology? Unless...

"You're not in heat, darling," Hannibal responded.

He pulled his fingers free and put them in his mouth, sucking them clean. Coming back over Will, he pressed his lips to the boy's ear,

"Do you want my child, Will?" He asked, feeling Will shudder pleasantly.

Will said nothing, sucking on his lip and spreading his legs further when he felt the head of Hannibal's cock against his entrance.

"You're just a child yourself," Hannibal pointed out, gripping his own cock by the base as he teased the boy.

"I know what I want," Will protested, "I want you to fuck me. Make me pregnant."

Hannibal moaned lowly. He began to press inside, sinking inside slowly. Will gripped at the sheets, feeling himself being opened up and stretched properly for the first time.

"Wait, wait, wait," Will breathed once Hannibal was fully inside, gripping at the man's shoulders.

Hannibal propped himself over Will, leaning down to press a kiss to his neck. He licked him softly, tasting sweat, being patient despite his own wants.

They stayed like this for a moment more, the only noise in the room being the sound of Hannibal's lips against Will's skin and the boy's harsh breathing. Will shifted with a groan, digging his nails into the man's shoulders.

"Okay, Im ready," He said at last, breathing in deeply.

Hannibal moved slowly, beginning to rock in and out of Will steadily. The tight, unused heat of Will's body was exquisite, the smell of slick and want heady and dizzying. It was all so divine and perfect.

"You can do it harder," Will spoke.

Hannibal lifted Will's hips so that he could slide inside of him deeper, pulling a moan from them both. Will locked his ankles around Hannibal's back in an attempt to get him closer, whining softly through his nose.

"I said I wanted it harder," Will spoke again.

"Im trying not to hurt you," Hannibal explained.

Will whined again, grinding his hips upward and squeezing around Hannibal, "I want it so bad," He pleaded.

Hannibal exhaled shakily and thrusted experimentally into the smaller man, gauging his reaction. Will nodded frantically,

"More. Breed me, you said you would. Please, alpha," Will had begun to babble, his words needy and laced with the same virgin uncertainty as earlier.

Hannibal began to set a faster pace, listening to Will beg him softly, his sentences broken with moans and cries. Hannibal returned to tasting Will's neck as he thrusted, kissing and sucking where Will's scent was the strongest. His hips stuttered at Will's next plea, his voice soft but still clear,

"Bite me," Will had whispered, fingers tangling in Hannibal's hair and pressing his face back against his neck.

"No," Hannibal responded gruffly, realizing suddenly that he was quite violently trying to fuck Will into silence.

Will was crying, his moans cracked and longing. His cock was leaking copiously against his belly, and his legs trembled violently, having fallen from around Hannibal's waist.

Hannibal reached for Will's erection, stroking him firmly in time with his thrusts, sucking harshly beneath his jaw where there would surely be a bruise the next morning. Will came with a keen, spurting onto his chest and smearing it between them. He watched Hannibal through blurry eyes as the alpha continued to pound into him, soft curses and grunts of pleasures spilling from his bowed lips.

Will squeezed hard around the man, successfully pulling an orgasm from him. He grunted as he watched it spill from inside, disbelief washing over him.

"There," Grunted Hannibal, "Now you're a proper omega," He said, pressing a kiss to Will's wet cheek.

Will could have cried. Instead, he took a bath.

 

* * *

 

Will woke up in a panic. He was still in Hannibal's home, presumably in a guest room. He had never been taken home!

"Oh, God," Will said, getting out of bed and seeking out his pants, which were folded neatly and laid against a chair in the corner.

He shook his cell phone out of the pocket and immediately dialed his closest friends number. Beverly picked up after the third ring.

"'Sup?"

"Bev, I need you to come get me. I slept with an alpha last night and I don't want to wake him up- I don't even know if he's awake yet, I just-"

"He?!"  Beverly pointed out.

"That's besides the point!" Will whisper yelled.

He froze as footsteps approached his room.

"I have to go," Will said, ending the call. He turned on his heel just in time to face Hannibal.

"Good morning," Hannibal greeted.

"Uh- morning," Will responded weakly, "You have to take me back to the bar. My.. bike is there."

"Certainly. Breakfast first?"

"Isn't your wife coming back soon?"

"Wife?" Hannibal paused, "I'm not married." He said.

"Oh. So.. Breakfast?" 

After they had eaten, Hannibal took him back to the bar. He stayed in the car and watched as Will unchained his bike and then hopped on it, peddling away at a very fast pace. He smiled.

 

* * *

 

"So, you're gay?"

Will breathed in deeply, having to stop and think. He had enough evidence, and now _the experience_  to decide.

"Maybe," He ended up saying.

Beverly huffed and shoved his shoulder lightly, "You're not _maybe_  gay...Bi?"

"Beverly!" Will exclaimed, exasperated.

It was the following Monday after Will's adventure. He  had been seated with Beverly outside as it was their lunch period. They hadn't had the chance to talk about the phone call until then.

"I gave him my number, but I doubt he'll call me... He's like stupid rich, and I don't see why he wanted with me in the first place," Will said.

"He liked you," Beverly offered with a shrug.

Will sighed and began to pick at his granola bar, mind turning over and over again. He had deliberately left out many details. He had, in his opinion, embarrassed himself enough in front of the only alpha he'd ever touched. His friend would only tease him mercilessly. He didn't need that today.

"How's Alana?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Perfect!" Beverly responded with a stupid smile.

"Has she.... Had her heat this month?"

"Not yet. Curious?"

"I just.. Don't see how it works."

"Your head is filled with lies, buddy. I get her through her heats just fine. With these babies," Beverly held up two fingers with a grin.

Will grimaced but couldn't help a laugh. He knew that his friend was genuinely happy with her mate. He was happy for her. He was happy that she was strong enough to deviate from the norm of betas being the only option for another beta. The more he thought about it, the more unfair it seemed to him. It all seemed unfair to him.

"Does Alana get shit at her school?" Will asked, still curious.

"Everyone thinks that she's dating her tutor. He's an older alpha and it makes me sick to my stomach that they would rather think that than to ask," Beverly stabbed angrily at her salad.

"Why doesn't she correct them? It's the twenty-first century."

"You know why," Beverly sighed, "Same reason why you won't admit you're attracted to men."

Will flushed, a little hurt, but stayed silent.

"Anyway, it's not a bad thing that they think that. I like Dr. Lecter, he's a good guy...What? What's wrong?"

Will swallowed, ignoring Beverly's concern. It could be a coincidence, he thought. Surely there were plenty of Lecters in town. He should ask. Just in case. Just to be sure.

"What was his first name again?" Will tried to sound casual.

"Hannibal. Why, what's wrong?" Beverly frowned.

Will gulped and tried to gather his thoughts. He didn't have a reason to tell her anything else. So, he wouldn't.

"Just wondering."

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, in case you're interested: @BonSoirLecter


End file.
